Fate's Desire
by FanFickChick1992
Summary: You'll have to read to find out :) Epic story is Epic.
1. The first goodbye

Fate. This word brings to mind the path each of us are destined to take at some point in our lives. It is impossible for one to know exactly what fate has in store for them…yet there are those who know the fate of all mortal beings. Who could handle such knowledge? The answer is quite simple, for beyond this mortal realm live those known as the Keepers of fate. They are the silent overseers in the affairs of mankind, though they can never interfere in the actions of man. Indeed they observe humanity from afar…however, there do come times when even the keepers of fate must step in to insure humanities secrets are kept. Once such time came long ago, in a land where dragon's lived side by side with man.

This is the story of a secret. A secret capable of changing the fate of all mankind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"Marble!" Smoke filled the air as a young woman ran against the crowed in a burning village. She watched the sky in hopes of seeing a white body cut through the black of night. Instead she found a thick smoke choking out the stars above. "Marble! Where are you?!" Her please rang out in desperation as she made her way toward the edge of town. "Oh gods…no." Spying a soldier making his way down the street toward the fleeing crowd she ducked into one of the abandoned homes for cover as he passed by. '_Marble…where are you?'_

Peaking out into the street she found an even greater number of soldiers marching through the burning streets carrying torches and weapons at their sides as they began to search houses.

"Odin…please help me…" The crashing of timber from behind alerted her attention to a back window leading out into a vacant alley way.

A way out.

Taking the hint she moved toward the window and slipped out into the alley before the soldiers invaded the home. All of this being done with great care as to not wake the sleeping newborn wrapped in black and held snuggly in her arms.

Making her way from alley to alley she continued to look up with hopes of catching a glimpse of her dragon who was now either completely late or unable to make it past the smoke. "Marble…you had better be waiting for me back at the house."

Hurrying on with a growing sense of urgency, the woman found her way out of the city and into the forest. From here the sound of screams and fire grew distant, but that is not to say the danger was gone. Sneaking along as quickly as possible she was continually forced to change direction or stop completely to avoid being spotted by the soldiers patrolling the area.

Even the slightest noise would be enough to seal the fate of both he **and** her child.

Finally she spotted her home in the thick of woods just beyond the river, and checking to be sure no one was around to see her she quickly crossed the waist deep stream and made her way up to the house. Looking back the way she had come it because obvious that they were getting closer as the minutes ticked by. "Marble! Psst…you here?"

A sudden low murmur from out back caught her attention. Again she was on edge not knowing what to expect as she made her way to the backyard. Peering out she breathed a sigh of relief.

Standing with the look of anxiety just beyond the back door was a white Night Furry standing a little taller that her waist.

"Marble, what happened to you back there?!" She snapped rushing from the house.

Looking to his side Marble gestured to another white Night Furry, only this one appeared to be a small hatchling. He was no bigger than the child in the woman's arms and just as the human he was fast asleep.  
**  
"Over here!"**

Looking over her shoulder the young woman clutched gently at the blanket concealing her child. "They're coming." Lifting the top of the leather pouch strapped to the dragon's side she carefully placed the baby inside before rushing to nab the hatchling whom she too placed inside the leather pouch.

Watching as the two curled into each other she closed her eyes, and taking an amulet from around her neck she placed it around her child with a grin. "This will protect you for now Mia...I know you will make me proud." Closing the pouch she tightened the clasp and secured her one last item to the leather harness on Marbles back.

Her bow and arrows.

**"Around the back!"**

"You have to go now...!" Pushing her dragon away she made eye contact.

For a moment he refused to leave her side, the look of pain and sadness evident upon his face.

"Please Marble, she's my world and you have to help me protect her!" Rushing forward she wrapped her arms around his snout one last time and kissed his forehead. "Do this for me…please."

As the house caught fire Marble took one final look into his rider's eyes before quickly taking to the sky and speeding past the tree line toward the coast.

Watching as her best friend carried her hope into the darkness of night she closed her eyes and slumped onto her knees.

It was not long before the glistening blade of a sword pressed against her throat.

**"Ember O'Herren I presume." **

She sat quietly.

**"General Gonnery wishes to meet with you." **The proud voice of a soldier echoed through the silence of night. **"Up on your feet." **

Still she said nothing.

**"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME."** Reaching down to nab her by the hair the soldier found no resistance.

"Tell Gonnery…that the secret he seeks is now far from his reach. For I have sent it away with great hope for the future." Spitting into the man's face she watched as he raised his sword. Closing her eyes she said a prayer before the end…and as the blade pierced her heart she was released.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Despite having not witnessed the death of his rider, Marble faltered a bit at the moment of her death. Their journey was not over…and yet she would never truly be gone from his heart and soul. Looking to the west he began the long journey to an island both he and his Rider knew very well. The Island or Berk.

_**Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get around to this story. This is the reboot to Curse 13…mainly because I was so far gone from that story I needed to restart. So I hope you read and review! Mia is taking the place of Kat because I really didn't care much for the name Kat. ;D So I hope you enjoy. P.S. this story comes after my 2 previous HTTYD stories but you don't NEED to read the others to know what's going on. ENJOY!**_


	2. Festive Preparations

15 years later

"Turn! Turn around!" Skidding to an abrupt stop in the dense forest of Berk, a young girl with long oak brown hair held tight to the leather harness of an over enthusiastic white Night Furry. "Don't stop! Keep going!"

With a deep breath the dragon beneath her shot back into the thick of trees from which he had just come. The expression on his face was one of boundless energy as he dodged and weaved through trees and debris. He looked around quickly in anticipation before sensing something to his left and quickly turning right.

Looking back as her dragon turned she watched as a group of dragons riders appear from the thicket where they had been hiding in wait. "Come on, we have to go faster!"

The chase was on.

"Give up!" Called the voice of a young man from the saddle of one of the perusing dragons. "There's no way to escape this time!"

Maintaining eye contact with the group pursuing her, the girl laughed. "That's what you said last time!" Turning back to the obstacles ahead she began to formulate a plan. "Dipper…that path…" Spying an old hunting trail leading up into the mountains she leaned into a turn. "Can you make it?"

Nodding in determination the young Night Furry leapt through a patch of brush before clambering up the steep wall of rock and mud. If it had not been for the down draft coming off the mountain side they might have made it all the way up.

"Whoa!" holding tight to the leather harness the girl soon found herself pinned to the ground by the stunned body of her dragon. "Dipper~!" She grunted while pushing up on his dead weight. "Get off of me…you're heavy!"

"Well well...what have we here?" The same young man lead the once distant pack of dragons into the clearing below the cliff face. "Looks like I've finally managed to get you right where I want you."

Looking up she found him inching ever closer as she made another desperate attempt to free herself, and as he extended his hand to grab her she flinched.

"Finally…you're it." Zalen cackled.

An annoyed sigh escaped as she went limp. "Damn…"

"You heard him Mia, you're it." Another voice joined in from behind. "So get up and start counting." This was the voice of Raine.

"Kinda crushed by a dragon right now…can't move." Reaching out to grasp Zalen's hand Mia watched as he pulled it away. "Oh come on, really?"

Holding his hand just out of reach Zalen smiled. "Who's the best?"

"No."

"Who's the best?"

"I hate you."

"C'mon~ who's the best?"

"Lyren!"

"Come on now, this is no way to treat my little sister." Through the trees on a large black Night Furry came a young man about 5 or so years older than the others. "You should be ashamed of yourself, treating my sister this way." Leaping from the dragon's back he walked over to the group and extended a hand to Mia.

"Thanks Lyren, I can always count on you." Reaching up she sighed finding it just out of reach.

"Who's awesome?"

"I hate both of you."

In that moment Dipper regained his senses and lifted himself off of his rider before looking back with a somewhat remorseful face.

Getting to her feet Mia frowned. "Mud everywhere."

The group began to laugh upon seeing her so covered in filth and muck.

"Just in time for the festival!" Gretchen cheered from her place on Rain's dragon.

Exchanging a glance with Dipper she nodded before scraping the mud from her shirt.

Suddenly Dipper's tail dug it's self firmly into the mud, and before anyone could suspect a thing he let it fly.

"Mia!" The group cried out in protest after being pelted with globs of fresh mud and soil. Indeed it was a sight to see, between the white dragons and fair skin among the group not one person remained the least bit clean.

"Oh wow Mia, nice shot." Lyren cackled from his place far off to the side. He was accustomed to scenes like this and so he was well prepared to avoid getting caught in the middle of things.

With Lyren so proudly heckling his younger sister from the side lines he barely noticed as Gretchen bade her way up from behind. Slowly but silently she made her advance with a full fist of mud and a half cocked grin. The way she figured it he had this coming to him, and the fact that she would be the one to finally bring him down a notch was just the icing on the cake.

One step, then two, then-

"What is it you think you're doing?" Reaching down an older woman nabbed Gretchen by the ear and pulled her past Lyren and out of the bushes.

"Gah! Gina, I'm sorry ok?! Just let go!" Reaching around to grab her ear Gretchen looked around. "Zalen, get your mother off of me please!"

Looking around for a rout of escape Zalen turned to his sister…whom had already made tracks. _'What a-'_

"Would you look at this mess…?" Examining the group before her the woman sighed in annoyance. She was dressed for hunting, and from the looks of the blood and dirt matted into the lining of her fur boots it had been quite a successful day. After a few silent moments of judgment Gina smiled. "Just like your sister to head for the hills when she thinks there's punishment lurking around the corner."

Knowing enough about his family to realize he was in no real danger of being disciplined, Zalen relaxed. "Where's Ash?"

Searching the area for her grey companion Gina shrugged. "Most likely back in the village, where **the lot of you should be.**" Shaking her head she gestured for everyone to take the hint and be on their way. "Honestly, there's a festival tonight and you lot decide to spend the day slacking off in the woods."

"Remind you of anyone?" Another older woman around the same age as Gina appeared from just behind the group riding on yet another white Night Furry. This was Gina's sister Mia after whom Mia was apparently named.

Sarcastically laughing it off Gina looked over. "Who? You?"

"I was thinking you, but I suppose you were close enough."

"Psst…" Trying to catch Mia's attention as his mother and aunt began to banter back and forth Zalen and the others backed toward their Night Furies and respective dragons of choice. "Get…on…your dragon…" He hissed through his teeth.

While everyone else quietly snuck away Mia simply stood and watched the two oblivious adults go back and forth at one another. "Why didn't you leave too?" She questioned after finding Gretchen still standing in the clearing after everyone else had gone.

"Raine was my ride…" She whispered before dragging Mia back toward Dipper. "So now…if you wouldn't mind. Get me out of here!"

Looking over in that moment both Gina and Mia seemed perplexed. They had truly missed the fact that almost everyone had run off. Now the only ones left seemed to be Mia and Gretchen.

"Don't even think about i-"

"**BYE."**In the blink of an eye both girls and their dragons were gone in a flash.

"Wow, I have really got to stop getting into this with you."

"Yeah, you should really stop that."

"Wait what!? So now it's all my fault."

"It's always been your fault."

"How is it my-"

"Your kids, your fault." With that Mia left her sister in the dust. "Bye Gina! I'll see you tonight!"

~~~~OOOOO~~~~~O~~~~~~O

"Mia!" Watching as young Mia came walking through the door Astrid nearly fell over. "I should have known you would be out making a mess of yourself." Walking over she glanced out the window to see Lyren attempting to sneak in the back way. "You too?!"

"Hi ma…" He waved with a sheepish grin.

Rolling her eyes Astrid simply shook her head. "Get Toothless cleaned off before your father comes back if you want to see the new gear he's made for tonight." Turning away from the window she found Mia attempting to sneak back into her room. "Hold it!"

Having been caught she cringed a bit before looking over. "Yes?"

Walking over Astrid looked her over and sighed. "You need a bath Mia, the festival starts as sundown and you're covered in mud!"

"I know mom, I was just having some fun with the others."

"You can have fun with your friends any other day, but today is a very important day for the village." Taking her by the wrist Astrid lead Mia into the back room to a waiting tub of water. "However, I thought you might do something like this, so I made up a bath for you just on the off chance I was right."

Stepping into the water Mia cringed. "It's freezing mom!"

"Maybe if you hadn't taken so much time to fool around in the woods, you might have been here three or so hours ago when the water was hot." Before leaving Mia to her own devices Astrid dug into an old wooden bin at the side of the room. "I've got something for you. Don't ask what it is, just put these on and come out back to the stables once you're done getting ready."

Watching her mother set the package down on the wooden stool next to the tub she waited for her to leave. Once she was gone Mia fully submerged her body in the crisp bath water and closed her eyes. _'The dragon festival comes once every year, and each year I find myself wishing it would end.' _

This thought was one she seemed to be having more and more often as the festivities of the season grew closer. It was a time of celebrating the bond between dragon and rider, but most importantly it was a night of soaring high above the clouds. That, after all, was the ultimate bonding experience any rider and dragon could go through together.

It was also the one thing she and Dipper had yet to experience.

For reasons that could not be explained, Dipper was a somewhat later bloomer. While he looked like a healthy Night Furry, Dipper simply could not fly. The muscles in his wings had not yet completed their development, and so he was too weak to fly. Unlike his clutch mates Charo and Rylen, both of whom were well accomplished in flight by the time their riders could barely walk.

'_I know it bothers him to see the other dragons take off without him every year…so how can I look forward to this festival when he can't?'_ Not realizing how long it had been since she had last come up for air, she found the tub suddenly invaded by her rather large and concerned Night Furry. "Whoa, calm down Dipper! There's not enough bath water for the two of us!"

It was too late for protest as the tub tipped over and sent them both tumbling out onto the wood floor in a wave of suds and water.

Flipping over onto her stomach Mia chuckled at the sight of her overturned friend. "Well…I guess I'm clean enough now."

Spitting water into her face Dipper wagged his tail and crooned in agreement.

"Gross…"

**CHAPTER 2! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE leave a comment on what you like and what your thoughts are! I appreciate every comment! . *hopes they get the hint to comment* xD What? It's motivational~ xD HAVE AN AWSOME DAY EVERYONE!**


	3. A Hard Truth

Finally after nearly an hour of preparing Mia was ready to leave for the festival. _'These clothes mom laid out for me are a little on the…smelly side.' _Lifting the long sleeve of the mossy green shirt up to her nose she shook her face. "Wild berries and dragon whisker…I think." Clearing her nose of the annoyingly sweet scent from the shirt she made her way out of the house.

All around the streets buzzed with anticipation and excitement for the events of the coming night. So much so that it seemed everywhere you looked there hung elaborate tapestries, silver bells, hand carved lanterns (which needed replacing every few years or so), stone statues of important dragons, and, from somewhere far off into village…music.

Indeed the most lavishly decorated festival on the Viking calendar.

Making her way around the house and into her father's workshop Mia found both Astrid and Hiccup waiting with her grandfather and a few other friends of the family. They had been busily discussing crops and inventions once she had arrived, and so she managed to go almost completely unnoticed for the first few moments after her arrival.

"Oh my…" Placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, Astrid looked over at Mia with watery eyes. "You were right Hiccup, she's just the right size."

Finally everyone looked over and it was as if they were all lost in thought.

"Umm…hello?" Mia was confused by the looks everyone was giving her, and to be honest she was sort of disturbed. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Coming out of their deep thoughts the group laughed a bit among themselves before turning their attention back to the moment at hand.

"Sorry Mia…you just look so much like your mother." Walking forward with a half smile Astrid pushed a strand of hair from Mia's face. "It's almost uncanny."

Looking up at Astrid in confusion Mia grabbed her mother's wrist. "Mom what are you talking about? If anything I look more like dad. You know…with the brown hair?"

It was at this remark Astrid looked over to Hiccup with a slight tinge of pain in her eyes. "Um…Mia, there's something we need to talk to you about."

"Well I sort of expected that. I mean all of your friends are here so it must be something important." Waving back at her parent's group of friends she was greeted with a gathering of awkward smiles which only proved to further confuse her. _'Why does everyone look so nervous?'_

Pulling Mia to the center of the room Astrid signaled for both Ruffnut and Tuffnut to close the doors behind them. "Well you were right, this is a very important talk that Hiccup and I have been meaning to have with you for a very long time."

A feeling of anxiety was building up within her chest, though she could not figure out why. She could almost feel something unpleasant coming, but what could it be?

"Just promise us you'll keep an open mind and remember that everyone in this room cares about you, ok?" Biting her lip Astrid waited before being answered with a reluctant nod. "Thank you."

Clearing his throat Hiccup stepped up to speak. He had clearly been elected to deliver whatever kind of incredibly horrible news this was. "Now Mia…before I say what needs to be said I want you to know this doesn't change anything."

Grasping at the amulet around her neck Mia braced herself for something awful. _'What could they possibly want to tell me? I can't stand this torture!'_

"Mia. You've always worn that amulet around your neck, but do you know why?" He asked before gesturing to Astrid.

At this movment Astrid silently made her way over to an old oak chest.

Lifting the amulet to give it a proper look over Mia smiled. "Because mom gave it to me when I was young, didn't you mom?"

Halting her mission of rummaging through the chest Astrid looked over with a smile that faded into a depressed sigh. "Well yes and no. You see, Mia, when you were still a baby I found you with that amulet around your neck. It was given to you by your other mother…your real mother."

Shock immediately wrapped it's self around the building knot in Mia's chest and in a moment of weakness she began to slowly sink backwards. "T-that's not right. You must be joking…" Looking around for any sight of a crooked smile she found only the sober faces of her parent's friends looking back at her. "Dad…you have to be lying. I mean, I'm your daughter aren't I?"

Hiccup looked Mia in the eye and stood without a single word of comfort. "Well…it's complicated Mia."

"No! Am I your daughter or aren't I? It's a simple question!" Shock turned to confusion, and confusing began bonding with anger and disbelief.

Watching the pain in her face was almost unbearable. Both he and Astrid had raised Mia as their own since she was an infant, yet they both shared the responsibility of telling her the truth about her real parents. It was with a heavy heart that he finally replied. "No…I'm not really your father."

Curling her fingers into tight fists at her side Mia closed her eyes. Now she really wanted this conversation to end.

"Mia please…please listen to me." Walking hastily toward her Astrid began to unwrap the package she had found near the bottom of the box. Inside was an extremely ornate longbow with a serpents fang imbedded deep within its center. "This was your mother's bow. She-"

"Are you going to tell me her name or do I wait another 16 years for that?" Mia snapped as she attempted to keep her cool.

"…Ember. Your mother's name was Ember."

"And my father?"

"We don't know. None of us knew your mother had even met someone, let alone that she was pregnant." Hiccup took over again as he placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "You see, your mother lived on the mainland, and she sent you here under unknown circumstances."

Finally Mia's temper reached its boiling point. "So let me see if I've got this down. My whole life has been a lie-"

"Mia…"

"It turns out I'm some sort of pathetic orphan-"

"Mia-"

"-and to top it all off my mother just up and abandoned me?!"

"Mia!" Landing a firm slap across her face Astrid gave a great scowl of disapproval. "Your mother would never have done that!"

Pushing Astrid away and rubbing her chin Mia prepared to fight her way out of there if necessary. "Then what the hell did happen to her?!"

"SHE WAS KILLED IN A RAID!"

At this the rage and hate in Mia's heart fell away leaving room for great distress and pain.

Realizing what she had let slip Astrid covered her mouth in shame. "Mia..I…"

Leaping forward from her place in the center of the room Mia forced her way past her "parents" and out of the barn.

Looking around she spotted Dipper having a good time near the village square with the other dragons. _'What am I supposed to do…how am I supposed to feel about this?! I-I can't do this…'_ Running away from the village and her home and heading into the now dark forest Mia closed her eyes. For what seemed like eons she ran hard and fast into the darkness and danger of the night, that is before Dipper managed to catch up and snatch her from the ground.

High into the trees he climbed until finally coming to rest on a large branch. Dropping her near the trunk of the tree he sat watching her, and wondering why she had run off without him. He could see she was terribly upset and letting out a few concerned grumbles he began to fidget.

"Dipper…what am I supposed to do?!" Not wishing for him to see her cry Mia attempted to hold it in. However a few tears had already escaped. "I don't know who I am now…" Looking down at the amulet around her neck she closed her eyes and yanked it off.

Nudging her chin with a smile Dipper spoke in the dragons tongue.

Lacking the ability to communicate with their riders on a verbal level, dragons relied heavily on the bonds they created with them. What could not be spoken with words could be felt through the connection. It was through this connection Dipper had realized something wasn't right and went looking for his rider and it was through this connection he could now understand the pain in Mia's heart.

Pushing away the tears and looking out into the darkness Mia half smiled as her companion pressed his snout into her side. "I love you too bud…" Wrapping her arms around his head she gave into a smile.

Little did she know what she had done by breaking the amulet from its place around her neck…

**[ A.N. : THIS IS AWESOME! I hope to read some good reviews from this chapter, because I worked really hard on it! I just LOVE to read what other people think xD so YAYAYAY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!] **


	4. Serpent!

"Hey Mia, where have you been? It's almost time for everyone to take off." Catching up with Dipper as he carried Mia back into the village Zalen spotted the sober look on her face. "Hey…what's wrong with you?"

Turning her face away from him she continued forward without a word. It was nothing he could even begin to grasp, and she world rather keep what had happened a secret for now.

Unfortunately for her it seemed Zalen would not stand by and be ignored.

Having called his dragon over from the fire he managed to catch up fairly quickly. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, now please leave me alone." As hard as Mia tried to conceal the tears, all efforts appeared to be in vain. "Please… just leave me alone ok?"

Without another word Zalen continued on his way. "Charo I don't think I'll ever understand girls." Riding over to the fire pit he dismounted into a lazy heap on the ground. "Take a load off Raine, the fire's great."

Looking down at her disaster of a brother Raine sighed. "I think I'll stay up here if you don't mind."

"Why? You afraid to relax or somethin?"

"You could say that…" Looking off into the darkness that now covered the ocean she took a deep breath. "I have a bad feeling about tonight. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Did you tell mom?" When he was greeted by silence Zalen sat up. "I see…she told you not to worry about it didn't she?"

Nodding her head Raine turned back to the fire and tried to push the nagging feeling to the back of her mind. "So, what's up with Mia? She looked really upset about something."

Shrugging his shoulders Zalen moved his feet closer to the fire only to get a quick smack from his dragon's tail. "Charo lighten up." Looking his dragon in the eye he relented and pulled his feet away from the flames.

Nodding in approval the young black Night Furry laid down on the warm earth beside his rider.

"He still freaks out when you step near fire?" Raine tried to look surprised but the fact was that she expected nothing less. "I wonder if he'll ever get over what happened."

"Eh, he's fine. It was my fault for getting burned." Scratching Charo behind the ear Zalen remembered back to the day he fell into the fire as a child. "If it hadn't been for him I would have burned more than just my chest and shoulder."

Rolling her eyes Raine looked over to Gretchen who sat eerily still and silent on the other side of the fire. "C'mon Gretch, I said I was sorry."

Sticking out her tongue Gretchen huffed and turned her head. "Hey Rouge did you hear something just now? Maybe the sounds of abandonment and neglect?"

"Oh yeah, you are **so** abandoned and neglected." Walking around the pit and taking Gretchen by the shoulder Raine began dragging her away. "Alright, if that's how you're going to be then I guess we'll have to go all the way back out into the forest and try again."

"No! It's so dark out there!" Thrashing around as she was pulled further from the pit she looked to her dragon for help. "Rouge! Help me out here!"

Giving his master a distant cross-eyed look the terrible terror walked forward and sat down.

At this the entire village of Vikings burst into billowing roars of drunken laughter.

"Yep, that ther's a Terrible Terror alright." An elderly Gobber made his way up to the girls and lightly smacked them on the head. "You all best be behaving. Wouldn't want the mighty Stoick the Vast coming to torment you in your nightmares."

"Torment?" Lyren cackled from behind. "Why would my grandfather torment anyone's dreams?"

Looking over to the boy with an amused toothy grin Gobber laughed. "My boy if you knew your grandfather like I did he would have had you working in the shop with me and your father."

"Ha ha…right." Looking around at the lively crowed in the village square Lyren couldn't help but notice someone's absence. "Where's Mia?"

"I don't know where my mom is Lyren, if you want a reading-" Catching Lyren's expression Raine quickly realized he was not talking about her mother. "Oh, you want your sister Mia…in that case she's over by the trees in the dark over there."

Looking over he caught sight of Mia sitting atop her dragon with her head hung low. "So…I guess she's not taking the news well."

"News?" Gretchen asked.

"Well…mom and dad told her about her real mother earlier today." Lyren sighed. "Apparently she isn't taking it as well as they hoped."

The group was stunned to find that Mia was…adopted. Now her attitude was almost acceptable due to the circumstances surrounding it.

"Well I'm an idiot." Tossing a hand full of dirt into the flames Zalen began to think. He knew something was wrong with her, but hadn't wanted to deal with it at the time. _'A real idiot.'_

Kicking her brother in the side Raine smiled down at him. "While you won't find anyone here to argue that fact with you, it's not your fault. There's no way you could have possibly known."

"Yeah, you're right." Scratching the back of his head he smiled back up at Raine in appreciation before looking over to Mia. _'I guess she's right…'_

Suddenly something seemed to catch Mia's eye. "**S-SERPENT!**"

Mia's screams ripped through the village square causing the festivities to halt. Looking to the ocean the villagers spotted the slippery beast making its way further into the village toward the square.

"Grab your weapons!"

Soon the entire village and their dragons were up in arms. Charging toward the great snake both fire and arrows bean to fly. Vikings gathered around in great mass trying to prevent the beast from reaching the village square, unfortunately this attempt did little good, as the serpent was able to push through even the strongest and largest of men with total ease.

Swords went flying and buildings began to splinter and crumble as the beast pressed on toward the village square. It had been several years since a home in Berk had needed to be rebuilt, but now the entire village would need repairs.

The way it moved through the buildings was almost systematical, as if it were searching for something.

"Aim for the eyes!" Gobber made quick work of heating the blade of an axe before landing it square in the beast's side. "You came to the wrong village you ugly beast!"

Shrieking in pain the serpent turned and bared it's fangs at the pest holding the weapon that now scarred its hide. Lifting up its massive black and tan body in a show of mass the beast made ready to strike.

"Now!" Giving the signal Mia watched as her friends took off into the sky on their Night Furry's. "Gretchen, you get all the younger children to safety!"

Nodding Gretchen took off into the scattered crowed to see to the children.

"Aim for the eyes, not the body Raine!" As her friends distracted the beast from Gobber, both she and Dipper lunged forward into the now scattering crowed of villagers. "Dipper, the belly!" Pointing to the target area she held on tight as the dragon beneath her let loose a few fire balls.

The attack hit right on target and caused the serpent to recoil back into the roads of the village.

"Come on, we can't let it get away!" Without missing a beat Dipper took off after the serpent as it fled into another part of the village. "Hurry, hurry!" Weaving in and out of fallen debris the two did their best to keep the beast in their sights. This proved ineffective once it had gained enough distance.

All at once it seemed to vanish into the smoke and dust of the fray.

"Mia what happened? Where'd it go?" Hovering slightly above the rooftops Raine looked around for any sign of the slithering demon, but to no avail.

"I don't know, I couldn't keep up from down here on the ground." Eyeing Raine from her saddle she sighed. "It can't have gotten far-" Just to her right she started to hear the sound of a faint hiss. Where exactly it was coming from seemed impossible to tell, but it was definitely close.

"**MIA LOOK OUT!**" Seeing the snake before it saw him, Lyren dove from the sky as quickly as Toothless could carry him.

It was going to be close.

Looking over all Mia could see was teeth. "Dipper move!" The world moved in slow motion as the dragon beneath her began to move…but she stayed in place. She had forgotten to connect the leather straps on her belt to the saddle, and so she was left floating in the air. _'This can't be it…'_

"Mia!" Extending his arm and nabbing her by the collar of her shirt, Lyren pulled her into his lap and away from the beast just moments before the beast clamped down for the kill. "Mia…Mia!" Taking a moment to snap her back into reality he shook her forcefully. "Mia are you alright?"

Now back in control of her wits she ignored her brothers questioning and leaned over in desperate search for her likely disoriented dragon. Through the smoke and dust she could barely make out the form of her struggling companion. "There!" Looking over at the fully recovered serpent she realized how close it was getting to her companion. "No! It's going to get him!"

"Oh no it's not." Going into another dive Lyren gestured to both Zalen and Raine to position themselves in dive bomb formation just above the creatures current position. "Jump!" Pulling up he watched as Mia leapt onto her own saddle, but now his own felt lighter than before. "Hey!"

"I need it more!" Sliding the sword under her belt Mia quickly lead Dipper out of the danger zone and around the corner.

A blast from behind sent the serpent reeling to one side.

"Dipper, can you get me to the roof of this house?"

Looking over his shoulder at Mia Dipper nodded before quickly scaling the wall of the hut and climbing onto the roof.

"Wait here." Slipping out of her saddle Mia could hear the disappointed whines from behind. "Dipper I'm sorry, but I've got to get higher."

Letting out a huff of displeasure he curled up and stayed low.

Turning back to the serpent Mia quickly looked around for the best way to gain some height. It seemed the guard tower a few houses down would have to do. Being careful not to alert the snake of her actions she made quick work of jumping from roof to roof.

Finally she began to climb.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Raine asked while attempting to not get eaten alive.

"Just buy me some time!" Continuing to climb she almost lost her footing a few times as the snake smashed into the wooden frame of the tower. Finally she managed to make it up high enough to see over the monsters head. _'This plan sounded a lot better in my head.'_ "Ok…No fear…" Taking out the sword she closed her eyes and stepped to the edge of the platform. "I'm a Viking…or at least I was a Viking. Looking down she realized the snake had begun to eye her from its place on the ground. "That's not good…" Dropping the sword to the platform she backed away from the edge and pressed her back against the wood of one of the old catapults. _'Why can't I do this?' _


End file.
